1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for sticking a paper web threading member to a paper web in a paper web threading operation wherein a paper web is threaded along a predetermined path in a paper web handling machine such as a rotary printing machine or the like through the intermediary of the paper web threading member adapted to be moved along the predetermined path, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for sticking a paper web to a paper web threading member superposed on the paper web through the intermediary of an adhesive material such as an adhesive tape or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a prior art arrangement, there is an apparatus for sticking one of the two paper webs obtained by division of a paper web in two portions on the way of a predetermined paper web threading path in the longitudinal direction to a paper web engaging member connected to a paper web threading member which stands by on the downstream side of the position where the paper web is divided, as disclosed in Laid-open Publication No. Hei 2-29727 of Japanese Utility Model Registration Application.
In this apparatus, with continued threading of the other one of the two divided paper webs through a relevant path, one of the paper webs is sent to a position where it is stuck to a paper web engaging member which stands by. When one of the paper webs arrives at a predetermined position, a detector means detects the arrival thereof and renders an adhesive applying means operative. The adhesive applying means holds an adhesive material and, when rendered operative, serves to bring one end of the adhesive material into contact with the paper web engaging member and apply it to the latter, and at the same time press the paper web engaging member and one of the paper webs in superposed condition. Immediately thereafter, the paper web threading member is moved together with one of the paper webs along the predetermined paper web threading path at substantially the same speed as the feeding speed of one of the paper webs so as not to prevent one of the paper webs from being fed into the paper web threading path. The arrangement is made such that this movement causes the adhesive material whose one end is applied to the paper web engaging member to be drawn out and applied onto and over the paper web engaging member and one of the paper webs, thereby connecting both of them.
Hereupon, threading of a paper web through a paper web handling machine is conducted only before processing operation such as printing by the machine is effected, or when an accident such as severing of a paper web occurs during the processing operation. And, the above-mentioned prior art apparatus is arranged such that in case a paper web threading operation is conducted a series of operations for sticking a paper web to the paper web engaging member are made continuously after the paper web arrives at a predetermined position where it is stuck to the paper web engaging member.
However, since the adhesive material for sticking a paper web to the paper web engaging member is held on an adhesive applying device in such a condition as the adhesive surface on one end of the adhesive material is always exposed to the outside air, and also since during the paper web handling operation paper dust scattered by the paper web which is running adheres to the adhesive surface or the quality of the adhesive surface is deteriorated by drying, the adhesive force thereof is deteriorated in most cases. Therefore, even if the above-mentioned series of operations are commenced after the arrival of the paper web at the predetermined position, because the time during which one end of the adhesive material is pressed against the paper web engaging member is extremely short, one end of the adhesive material is not applied to the paper web engaging member so that the paper web cannot be stuck to the paper web engaging member, thus making it impossible to thread the paper web through the predetermined path using the paper web threading member.